


Random Smosh Games Fluff

by Croozer99



Category: Smosh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Smosh Games Fluff

"Well, that was interesting...." Lasercorn says, putting his arm around Mari. Mari tenses up.

"Okay, nobody touch me. That was way to awkward...." She says. 

"But okay, Im sorry, but my favorite part of that was Lasercorn's reaction to that thing. 'Oh my god! We've been making out this whole part!'" Anthony says.

"And what is with me and lotion? They make me seem like a horny whore. So none of you better touch me or I'll kick you in the face." The five guys glance at each other. They share a evil smile and begin to move towards Mari. 

"Guys...what are you doing...?" She asks. Sohinki chuckles.

"Nothing, our dear Mari." Mari begins to back up, uncomfortably. Joven reaches out and pulls Mari to his chest. She pauses for a moment, then wraps her arms comfortably around him. Sohinki then moves towards them and tangles his hand in Mari's hair, slowly bringing it up to his lips. She hums with contentment. She glances at lasercorn. He smiles and lifts her chin and gently kisses her lips. Ian and Anthony stand awkwardly, not knowing whether or not they should get involved. They decide to just stand there until brought into the situation. Mari breaks her kiss with Lasercorn, and turns to Ian and Anthony. She holds her hand out to Anthony, who takes it in his and kisses it. Ian wraps his arms around her shoulders. They all just stand there for a moment, eyes closed, content. 

"I love you guys." Mari whispers.

"We love you too, Mari." The guys say in unison.


End file.
